In an Instant
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: Natsu opened his eyes and looked around, his vision blurry. He tried to move his hand to his head, but he realized he was holding something. He ran his fingers around the edge. It felt rough, and a bit...wet? He looked at what he was holding. A blade. He inhaled the scent. His eyes widened as he dropped the blade. The blade was covered in blood...Lucy's blood. Sad one-shot.


Natsu opened his eyes and looked around, his vision blurry. He tried to move his hand to his head, but he realized he was holding something. He ran his fingers around the edge. It felt rough, and a bit...wet? He looked at what he was holding. A handle. Slowly his eyes looked up the handle. A blade. The object in his hand was a sword. He inhaled the scent. His eyes widened, and he dropped the sword as quickly as he could. He looked at sword, covered in blood...Lucy's blood.

* * *

**_3 Days Ago:  
_**_  
"Lushi! Let's go on a mission!" an excited Natsu yelled from across the guild._

_"Natsu, I'm exhausted from the last one! Why don't you go with Erza or Gray?" Lucy suggested._

_"But we're a team Luce! And I don't want to go with Stripper, 'cause he annoys me, and Erza just scares the crap out of me!" Natsu responded. Natsu felt a shiver going down his spine. He turned around to see Erza with a dark aura surrounding her._

_"I'm what Natsu," Erza stated, putting her sword to his throat. She gave him, the 'glare'.  
_

_"Speak up."_

_"E-Erza! I s-said y-your an a-amazing p-person, a-and y-you could m-make a-anyone s-smile!" Natsu squeaked. Erza took away the sword from his throat, making his sigh in relief. She grabbed Natsu by the head, and pushed his head into her chest. When his head hit Erza's armor, he fainted._

_"Thank you Natsu." Erza stated. Then she released him from her 'hug'_

_"Now if you excuse me, the cake is calling for me." Erza said drooling. She threw Natsu aside, and headed towards the bar._

_"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked him, his body laying on one of the tables. _

_"I'll feel better if you go on a mission with me..." Natsu said, looking Lucy in the eyes. Lucy turned her head, avoiding his gaze, a crimson blush on her cheeks._

_"Alright then."_

* * *

_**The next day:**_

_"I am never going on a train again!" Natsu said, gagging a bit. His face an unnatural shade of green. _

_"You're the one who chose the mission." Lucy told him, rolling her eyes at the dragon slayer._

_"I know, but I thought we would walk there!" Natsu managed to counter._

_"Natsu...come here." Lucy said, pointing to her lap. She had a light blush on her cheeks, and so did Natsu._

_"A-Alright." Natsu stuttered, swaying with every step he took. He slowly made his way to the seat next to Lucy, but the train hit a bump, and instead he ended up with his lips on her right cheek.  
Lucy was as red as Erza's hair, as she squeaked and shoved Natsu to the seat next to her. Natsu on the other hand was in the same state as her. He was shocked, and very red. For some reason, he had a bubbling feeling at the bottom of his stomach.  
_

_"S-Sorry." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
_

* * *

_ They sat in the mayor's office in utter silence, minus the ticking of the old grandfather clock. Natsu and Lucy sat in chairs across from each other, staring at the ground. Natsu was looking one way, while Lucy was looking the other way. Time to time, their eyes would meet, but afterwards they would quickly look away._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_After a while, a very handsome man entered the door. Lucy and Natsu both stood up to greet him._

_"Hello, we are the Fairy Tail wizards. We came here on behalf of the request. My name is Lucy, and this is Natsu." Lucy told the man, giving him her Lucy smile._

_"Hello. My name is Haru, and I am mayor of this town. It makes me wonder why Fairy Tail would have such a beautiful girl doing such a dangerous mission." Haru said, kissing Lucy's hand. She blushed and looked away, while Natsu was boiling mad. He grabbed Lucy gently, yet possessively and pulled her to his side._

_"Oh you don't have to worry about Lucy getting hurt, 'cause I'm here." Natsu hissed looking at the man. Haru smirked, and continued to speak.  
_

_"You are to hunt down this dark wizard. He has no name, but he goes by 'Black Star'. I must warn you though, he has the ability to create illusions, and magic will not work on him." _

* * *

_"The mayor said the castle we can find him at is over there Natsu." Lucy said pointing to the dark castle sitting on the darker side of the town._

_"Let's go in there and capture him so that we can get the reward!" Natsu yelled, running towards the castle. Lucy ran after him, and by the time they made it to the giant doors, Lucy was panting. They stopped for a minute, and opened the door. Crows, bats, and many types of bugs flew out. They walked in and looked around._

_"Stay by my side, Luce." Natsu said looking around with a serious expression. They walked through a long dark hallway. Natsu heard a yelp behind him, and he quickly turned around._

_"Luce? Lucy? Where are you?" He asked, looking around the dark hallway. He would've used his fire magic, but the castle was canceled out his magic. Natsu decided to look around for his partner._

_"Lucy? Luce?"_

_When Natsu finally came to the end of the hallway, he reached a very big fancy looking door. He opened the door and looked around._

_"Who are you?!" Natsu demanded, yelling into the big room. His voice echoed off the walls until it finally stopped. Then there was silence, but it was broken by a very creepy laugh that sent shivers down Natsu's spine._

_"I am Black Star." The masked man answered, coming out of his hiding place._

_"What have you done with Lucy?!"_

_"Oh, you mean the blonde haired one? Well, I'll hand her over if you defeat me." Black Star said, and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Natsu and punched him into a wall. Natsu got up, and tried punching Black Star, but failed. Natsu looked to his left, and saw a sword on the wall. He grabbed it, and continued to fight with Black Star. Natsu blocked one of Black Star's punches with his sword, and got behind him._

_"Got ya."_

_He thrust the sword into Black Star. Natsu let go of the sword, his vision blurry. The last thing he heard was laughing, and a flash of blonde._

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and looked around, his vision blurry. He tried to move his hand to his head, but he realized he was holding something. He ran his fingers around the edge. It felt rough, and a bit...wet? He looked at what he was holding. A handle. Slowly his eyes looked up the handle. A blade. The object in his hand was a sword. He inhaled the scent. His eyes widened, and he dropped the sword as quickly as he could. He looked at sword, covered in blood...Lucy's blood.

He clutched his head, his brain hurting. Wait. Wasn't he fighting Black Star? Then why did the sword smell like Lucy?

He looked around, and smelled the air a bit. Something caught his eye. A person with golden blonde hair, under a pool of blood. Panic crossed Natsu as he rushed over to Lucy.

"Oi, Lucy wake up!" He said, giving her a gentle push. He looked at her back, as his eyes widen. The sword that he had killed Black Star with was right next to her, covered in blood. His eyes widened in horror. Lucy did not move. She just laid there motionless. He backed away, his face covered in sweat.

_There's no way! I didn't do it! _Natsu thought, staring at Lucy's body.

"Oh, but you did." A voice spoke. "Is that how you treat the love of your life? You murder her?"

Natsu dropped to his knees, tears rushing down his face.

"I-I didn't kill her! You killed her! You killed Lucy!" He screamed loudly.

"Oh, really? You know it yourself boy. I merely injured her, you delivered the finally blow. You killed her boy! You killed your mate, the love of your life!" The voice yelled back, laughing with every word.

"You killed her!"

After he said that, he vanished into thin air, leaving a crying dragon slayer hugging the dead wizard muttering,

"_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai!"_

For Natsu, he lost the love of his life, all in an instant.

* * *

**Minna, how was it?  
**

**Please review!**

**This is my first oneshot/tragedy fanfiction, so please go easy on me.**

**Sorry for any grammar issues!**

**Gomen ne if the fighting scene suck. **

**I'm really horrible at writing the fighting scenes.**

**Also gomen ne if I offended any Soul Eater fans. **

**I couldn't really come up with a good name, and the first thing that came to mind was 'Black Star'.**


End file.
